


Hittin' The Books

by timetravelingpalmer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Two Cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingpalmer/pseuds/timetravelingpalmer
Summary: "Can't go a whole day without talking to your boyfriend, huh?"In which Mick is not joking when he says this and knows that Nate and Ray are actually dating.





	Hittin' The Books

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly written because I cannot take a joke and steelatom became canon the moment Mick said this blessed line. -Sophie

Time doesn’t make sense in the temporal zone.

 

Sure, Gideon keeps a running clock to try and keep everyone on the same schedule, but between the frequent time jumps and the team’s messed up sleep schedules, there is always someone awake, whether it’s Ray making modifications to his suit in the early hours of the morning or Nate staying awake for days at a time to read through his books. On most nights, if a legend wants some company in the middle of the night, they can easily find someone in the ship that is wide awake. On some rare nights, however, the ship itself seems to sleep, its crew completely silent.

 

Mick likes these times, when he’s the only one awake. He’s always been used to little sleep, so he’s often in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Gideon always makes the best food late at night, or so he thinks.

 

Mick’s sitting in the kitchen eating leftover cake from Sara’s birthday when he hears low voices coming from the direction of the library. It’s pretty common for Nate to try to pull an all-nighter, but usually when that happens, he makes his presence known, blasting music and nearly stomping to and from the kitchen to get more coffee. For once, it actually sounds like he’s trying to be quiet, which is very suspicious behavior.

 

Mick frowns, curious now. He picks up his plate of unfinished chocolate cake and walks in the direction of the noise.

 

Through the windows of the library, he sees that the source of the sound is Nate and Ray, who are standing just a bit too close together. Everyone on the Waverider is entirely too aware of how touchy they are, but never like this. Ray is perched on the edge of the desk with Nate standing between his legs, his hands on either side of Ray, closing him in. Both of their faces are stretched into smiles as they laugh quietly about some inside joke. They lean closer to each other until they are kissing.

 

Mick barely bats an eye. Everyone on the ship knows this was going to happen eventually. Sara even bet Mick 20 bucks that they were already together. It looks like he lost, but he sure isn’t going to tell Sara that.

 

When Nates hands start roaming to the hem of Rays shirt, Mick clears his throat before he sees too much. “Wow. Nice Job, Haircut.”

 

Ray jumps in shock, sending him falling to the floor, and leaving Nate standing alone with a very guilty, flushed look on his face. Nate’s eyes widen as they met Micks, then immediately dart down to Ray. As Ray continues to stay hidden under the desk as if Mick didn’t just see him, Nates sends a small kick under the desk. A quiet grunt can be heard as it made its mark, followed by a muted, through clenched teeth, “Get down!” Instead Nate places his hand flat on the desk, trying to look casual and failing.

 

“Hey Mick, dude, what’s up, my man?”

 

Mick raises his eyebrows and smirks with a smug look on this face. He gives Nate a small solute with his fork before heading back to his room. 

 

“Just hitting the books, y’know?” Nate yells after him.

 

Sure, Pretty. Sure.

____________

 

The next morning, Ray walks into Mick’s room. He wrings his hands together, looking nervous. 

 

“Hey. Can I- uh – talk to you about last night?”

 

Mick snorts. “Sure, Haircut.”

 

Ray takes a deep breath. In a rush, he blurts out, “Well, you see, I was just hoping that you wouldn’t tell anyone about me and Nate because-”

 

“Hey-“ Mick tries to cut him off. 

 

“-we just don’t want things to be weird if everyone knows-”

 

“Hairc-”

 

“-and it’s still new and we just don’t want anyone to find out yet-”

 

“Shut-”

 

“-and then if things go bad then its everyone’s business and that would suck, and I just really don’t want this to end.”

“Haircut! Calm down, I wasn’t going to tell anyone.” Mick says when Ray pauses to take a breath. 

“Whew! That’s good!” A look of relief crosses Ray’s face before he frowns, suspicious. “Wait, why not?” 

 

“I just don’t want to have to pay Sara.” Mick says simply. 

 

Ray frowns. “Wait, what? Why would you have to do that?”

 

“Sara bet that you guys would be together by now. I thought you two idiots would take at least another month to pull your heads out of your asses.”

 

Ray freezes, blinking rapidly at a point on the wall behind Mick. With a smirk, Mick claps Ray on the back, then makes his way down the hall before he has to continue the conversation.

 

From behind him, Mick hears Ray shriek. 

 

“WAIT, YOU GUYS WERE BETTING ON US?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
